Eterno soñador
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Renly Baratheon soñaba con sentarse en el Trono de Hierro y gobernar Poniente. Lo que no supuso era que otras personas también tenían el mismo sueño. Fic participante de "LA CONQUISTA: Primera Ronda"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras".


_**Este fic participa en la primera ronda del certamen de "La conquista"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras".**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de George. R. R. Martin.**_

«Poder». La palabra se le antojaba tan anhelada al joven venado. Sus ojos azules, perdidos en un punto inconcluso del firmamento, brillaban de expectación ante tal deseo. Su sueño de ser rey era posible, claro, siempre y cuando su querido hermano mayor, el huraño, mujeriego y borracho del rey Robert le cediese el trono en su testamento.

«Si fuese rey…» pensó, sentándose en uno de los tantos banquillos de mármol que se encontraban dispersos en el patio central de la Fortaleza Roja. Entre tanto, el primogénito de Robert, el príncipe Joffrey, lo observaba con recelo desde el balcón de sus aposentos. El soñador Renly, ni siquiera se imaginaba que tenía competencia por el trono de hierro, y mucho menos que su contrincante sería su sobrino, el púber de cabellos dorados.

-.-

La luz del atardecer se filtraba por los ventanales de la sutil alcoba de Renly Baratheon, decorada cuidadosamente hasta los últimos detalles (sí, incluyendo los bordados de las sabanas de seda) reflejándose inmensa en los ojos curiosos de Loras Tyrell, el caballero de las flores. El cuerpo desnudo, le tiritaba de frío( sin importar el calor sofocante de fuera, clima persistente de Desembarco del rey) al enredar sus dedos en el cabello que le caía sobre los hombros, negro, lacio y sedoso, de Renly.

— ¿En que piensas? —pregunto el Tyrell, repentinamente asaltado por el pudor. Sus manos tanteaban en el suelo, buscando la ropa arrancada hace horas. — ¿Me amas?

—No me hables de _amor, _caballero—respondió Renly, tan frío y seco. Los temas del amor no iban consigo, era algo que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza. —Si quieres hablar, hazlo de dinero. O poder, porque no. De lo que quieras comenta, eso sí, olvídate del amor.

—Pero Renly…

—Pero nada, Loras Tyrell—el que lo llame por su nombre completo era mala señal para el joven de las rosas, que lo conocía de pies a cabeza, y lo amaba como la luna al sol. —Si hablarás cosas, que sean coherentes.

Loras frunció el ceño, repentinamente apenado. Se calzó las botas, y salió del cuarto disparado como una flecha, cerrando de un sonoro portazo.

Mientras, Renly Baratheon sucumbía ante la sola visión de su verdadero amor, el Trono de Hierro.

-.-

La verdad le llegó de los labios del norteño, Eddard Stark. No le sorprendió en absoluto, eso lo sabía medio mundo. Sonrío, con satisfacción y desasosiego, acomodándose sus ropajes. A mitad del camino se topó con su sobrino, que en realidad, no lo era. «Ése, el nacido del pecado entre dos hermanos. El pobrecillo que sueña con ser rey. No si antes lo soy yo» caviló, asintiendo burlonamente ante el príncipe. Joffrey sintió desprecio por su tío, pensando miles de insultos que amenazaban con salir de su boca y dejarlo en desventaja frente al joven galante, que tan cortés y elegante se mostraba ante la gente.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Im… impresentable? —masculló el chiquillo de cabellos dorados imitando al color del sol, apretando los labios ligeramente. Renly Baratheon no reaccionó, continuo asintiendo sarcásticamente. Joffrey lo apartó de un manotazo, ardiendo de furia. Continuo su camino velozmente, perdiéndose en los corredores del castillo.

—Ya verás, chiquillo. Cuando me siente en el trono de hierro, te mandaré a cortar la cabeza. Claro, no si antes les digo a los guardias que te metan un hierro ardiente en el culo, fanfarrón idiota. Solo espera, espera. Me besarás los pies, maldito malcriado—susurró el hermano menor del rey, saboreando cada palabra gustosamente.

Mas el joven no sabía que se equivocaba. Ese chiquillo voluble que tanto le fastidiaba, se sentaría en el Trono de Hierro. Y él, el eterno soñador, recibiría un puñal por la espalda de la persona que menos esperaría, de su hermano mayor, Stannis Baratheon, que se encargaría de que la _daga_ atraviese su corazón.

**Fin**


End file.
